The final
by Blackfang11
Summary: A year after 'missing pieces' pewdie and Cry are happy together. but will it last? pewdiecry and more
1. planning

The one year anniversary was coming up of pewdie's and Cry's relationship. Cry sat in his room making Pewdie a gift, he had been working several weeks on it but he wanted it to be special. The sup guys sat on the bed watching him work, when one tried to look at it he would shoo them away saying no one can see it yet. Cry held his head and getting up as he covered the gift so no one could see. He was having bad headaches alot these last two weeks but when he would get them he'd just lie down. Cry let the sup guys out of his room so he could lie down with out them bugging him and lied down.

In the living room pewdie sighed seeing the sup guys, Cry had another headache. Skully had warned him that those were a sign of that madness virus Cry had.

"So are you planning anything for him?" Stephano asked.

Pewdie looked at him, "Hmm?"

"For Cry. The anniversary," Stephano said.

"Oh. yeah, I got something planned," Pewdie answered.

"Your worried about Cry aren't you Pewdie?" asked.

pewdie nodded, "The headaches are happening more often."

"Don't worry, you snapped him out of it before you can do it again!" Piggeh exclaimed.

"But Cry has powers now. He learned and trained them," Pewdie said.

"His ablities are very dangerous as well," Stephano said.

Pewdie stood, "Well I'm not gonna let anything happen!"

Pewdie walked out and the three bros looked at each other.

"You haven't told him?" asked Stephano.

"No yet," he answered.

"He needs to know!" Piggeh snapped.

"He'll know when its time," Stephano replied.

frowned, "But they love each other. We can't just-"

Stephano cut him off, "Hopefully Pewdie will be able to find a way to do it with out having to."

sighed, "okay."

Piggeh punched the wall, "Shit."

"We must do out part and try to delay it. We should at least let the anniversary go well. They deserve that much," Stephano said.

The sup guys looked at them confused about what they were talking about.

shooed them away, "Not today please."


	2. Day

Today was the anniversary, Pewdie was on the phone in his room to double check that everything he had planned was ready. He was going to make sure today was special. In his own room, Cry put the finishing touch on his gift. He would have to let it dry then wrap it but that shouldn't take long. He left the room with his sup guys following him, Cry entered the kitchen and started making breakfast. Pewdie hung up the phone going into the kitchen huging Cry from behind.

"What cha makin?" He asked.

"Pancakes, sausage, eggs, and toast," Cry answered fixing his mask so it covered his nose and eyes but showed his mouth. He like to wear it like this now because it was easier to breath.

Pewdie gave Cry a kiss and let go, "Sounds really good."

Cry smiled, "yeah. I thought it would."

"Wait till you see what I have planned today," Pewdie exclaimed with excitement.

"If its that good I can't wait," Cry said as he finished cooking. "Breakfast!"

Stepahano, Piggeh, and came in and ate. Pewdie smiled as Cry feed his sup guys by tearing up a pancake so it was bite size. After eating Pewdie, and Stephano did the dishes. Pewdie and Cry changed clothes heading out.

"We'll be back tonight," Pewdie said.

"Take care of the Sup guys. If they start misbehaving just give them some nutella and they'll settle down," Cry said closing the door behind him.

Stehano face palmed, "Thats all we had to fucking do!?"

"now now Stephano. Lets just let them have their day," said.

The first stop was the park. Pewdie and Cry walked to the pond and Cry skipped a stone across the water.

"How'd you do that?!" Pewdie asked.

Cry picked up another rock, "Its easy. Just flick your wrist when you trow it." Cry skipped the rock across the water.

Pewdie picked up a rock and tried it, it didn't work. "Damn it."

Cry handed him another rock and grabbed his wrist, "Like this." Cry moved pewdie hand showing him how to do it.

Cry let go and Pewdie tried. The rock skipped across the water before sinking.

Pewdie jumped, "Yeah I did it!"

Cry laughed "Sure you did it Pewdie."

Pewdie glared, "Whats that suppose to mean?"

Cry waved his hands shaking his head, " !"

Pewdie wrapped his arms around Cry and pushed them both into the pond.

Pewdie laughed coming to the surface of water. Cry came to the surface laughing and yelling at Pewdie.

"You dick!" Cry laughed

Pewdie smiled, "Yeah but it was funny."

"We don't have a change of clothes!" Cry said.

"Relax. I packed some extra clothes just in case," Pewdie said getting out.

Cry got out, "So you planned on pushing me into the pond?"

"maybe," Pewdie said with a smirk.

Cry punched his arm, "You asshole!"

Pewdie laughed as they walked back to Pewdie's car. Pewdie pulled out some dry clothes and they went to the restrooms to change. On the way there Cry sneezed.

"If I get sick, I'm blaming you," Cry said.

"fair enough," Pewdie replied.

After putting on dry clothes they left the park. Pewdie the took Cry to a museum that he had been wanting to visit for awhile. Cry had to leave his mask in the car but luckly no one recognized pewdie so Cry was able t enjoy himself with out people freaking out about seeing them. They stayed for a couple hours and left getting back in the car.

"This has been fun Pewdie," Cry said putting on his mask.

"You might wanna leave that off," Pewdie said.

"Why?"

Pewdie started driving, "For Dinner. I got reservations to a nice restaurant."

Cry took his mask back off, "Sounds really good Pewdie."

At dinner they sat around talking about various things. When they got home everything was fine.

"Stay here Pewdie. I got a gift for you," Cry said going to his room.

Pewdie sat on the couch, "okay."

Stephano, piggeh, and left going to their rooms.

There was a knock at the door.

Pewdie stood up, "Who could that be?"

he opened the door and was confused, "marzia?"


	3. breaking

Marzia walked in, "Look Felix I really want to talk to you."

Pewdie was confused, " is it?"

mariza sat on the couch, "Please take me back felix."

Pewdie sat next to her, "Sorry Marzia. But I'm with Cry now, were happy."

Mariza leaned close, "please. I know that you only got together because of me and I did some thinking and I was wrong."

"No, I'm with Cry!" Pewdie said.

Mariza put her hand on his chest, "felix. Please, I'm sorry."

Pewdie glared, "No."

Mariza took his hands putting them on her chest, "I know that deep down you still have feeling for me."

pewdie blushed embarrassed, "M. !"

Mariza kissed him and Pewdie was to shocked to move.

"pewdie?"

Mariza pulled back and Pewdie looked to see Cry holding a square shaped object wrapped in paper with a bow. Cry's hands were shaking, and Pewdie could tell he was about to cry if not already crying behind his mask.

"Ryan i can explain!" Pewdie said.

Cry walked up to him shoving the object into his chest, "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Cry ran out angry.

"CRY!" Pewdie yelled trying to get up but Mariza held him.

Pewide unwrapped the object and cried. It was a painting, it was when they shared their first kiss. pewdie looked closer and could tell that Cry had made it himself. Pewdie lied it beside him.

"Get out." he said.

"What?" Mariza said confused.

Pewdie stood pointing to the door, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Mariza left and Pewdie ran outside looking around. He saw mariza driving away but he had to find Cry and apologize. Pewdie ran down the street calling out for Cry. It began to rain an hour into the search. Pewdie lowered his head crying, He was an idiot. Pewdie turned and started walking hom shoving his hands in his looked down at the wet pavement as he walked depressed. He would have to wait for Cry to come back. If he did, then again Cry wouldn't leave his Sup Guys.

"Pewdie!"

Pewdie looked up,"Hmm?"

it was , Piggeh and Stephano. Stepahno held an umberalla and the others kept close to him as they walked up.

"What was that Pewdie? We heard fighting and yelling so when we came to see what was going on you were gone," said.

Pewdie wipped his eyes, "Marzia came and she kissed me. Cry saw and thought I was cheating then ran out."

Piggeh patted Pewdie's shoulder, "Aw man bro."

"Its started," Stephano said.

Pewdie was confused, "What?"

turned to Stephano, "now?"

"yeah," He answered.

"Whats going on!? Whats 'it'?!"Pewdie yelled.

"We'll explain once you've dried," Piggeh said.

Pewdie walked home with them confused, what did they know that he didn't?


	4. Change

Cry stopped running falling to his knees and cried there on the side of the road. How could Pewdie do that to him? Was all that kindness and love just for show? For Pewdie's own sick game?!

"Are we okay?"

Cry looked up and and fell back, 'WHA!"

It was Sebastian, He stood there arms crossed.

"Leave me alone!" Cry yelled.

"Relax. I only wish to talk," Sebastian said offering his hand to help him stand.

Cry smacked it standing up, "What could YOU want to talk about?"

"Pewdie broke your heart didn't he?" Sebastian asked.

"how do you know that?" Cry asked backing up.

"We have the house wired with cameras. We saw the whole thing," Sebastian answered.

"You spy on us?!" Cry exclaimed.

Sebastian chuckled, "calm down. Just the living room and kitchen."

Cry turned away, "He did. He broke my heart."

Sebastian put his hand on Cry's shoulder, "You know. You two were suppose to never meet, or become friends. Especially not lovers."

Cry looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

Sebastian smiled, "You are one of us Cry."

Cry took Sebastian's hand off, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?"

Sebastian snapped and a limo pulled up, "Come on. We must get ready."

"Not till I know whats going on. Even then I won't do it!" Cry snapped.

Sebastian pointed at the back of his neck, "You can see memories right? Look at mine. I'll show you something Pewdie never told you."

Cry looked at it then clenched his fist, data scrambled around it. Cry touched the back of Sebastian's neck and saw a memory.

it was him and Pewdie fighting, he was a mess and Pewdie was in his Alice state. What was this? Why didn't he remember this? The memory stopped and Cry was confused.

" that?"

Sebastian turned smiling, "When we awoke the real you. A year ago we restored the real you with a drug. The insanity that you are meant to be."

Cry was to shocked to speak, he moved his lips trying to say words but nothing came out.

Sebastian knelled in front of Cry, "Come Cry. I shall explain the rest. You shall lead us all to our glory. And end the one that broke your heart."

Cry took off his mask closing his eyes, "maybe. Your right."

Cry handed Sebastian the mask, "change this to what fits me."

Sebastian took it standing, "of course."

Cry smiled, it was a wicked evil smile, "hehehehehe, Pewdiepie."

Cry opened his eyes, the whites of his eyes were black and pupils red, "I will end you."

Sebastian opened the limo door, "Come on."

Cry got in relaxing in the seat with Sebastian sitting opposite to him. Sebastian smirked, Cry was almost ready. Everything was going according to plan, the last battle will start.


	5. Fates

The next day when pewdie got up he went to Cry's room to see if he had came back, but he hadn't. Pewdie then remembered Stephano still hadn't told him the truth, he was hiding something. Pewdie went to the living room where Piggeh, , and Stephano sat waiting for him.

"Sit down Pewdie," said.

Pewdie sat down, "Tell me what you meant by 'it' yesterday."

"The final," Stephano said.

Pewdie was confused, "The final?"

"yes, The final fight between the two sides," Piggeh answered.

"But what is it? What does it have to do with me? Or Cry?" Pewdie asked.

"Since man was born, there needed to be representatives of good and bad. Every thirty to forty years the two sides fight. Who ever wins will cause historical events that are good or bad to happen. World war one and two were because the bad had one in its fight against good. After centuries of fighting the two decided that this final battle would decide everything," Stephano explained.

Pewdie yelled, "SO!? What does that have to do with anything that happened?!"

sighed, "Two people are selected upon birth on what side they will be."

"Pewdie, You were picked as the light," Stphano said.

Pewdie was confused, "I. Am?"

"Why do you think you can make friends easy and why so many people like you? Their attaracted to the light~," Piggeh said.

Pewdie was surprised, "Wow."

"However," Stephano said, "The one selected as the Dark was Cry."

"WHAT!?" Pewdie said in shock.

"You were suppose to never meet, or become friends. Espically not lovers," Stephano said.

"Cry's heart was broken, he was being pushed already by that madness virus in him but that was being held back by his care for you. When he saw you kiss Marzia, rather her kiss you, it pushed him over. Sebastian probably already got to him telling him this and let the dark power in Cry take him over. We have to get you ready to fight him," Stephano said.

"I can talk to him! I'm sure if I try to reason with him there will be no need to fight," Pewdie replied.

"Its not that easy Pewdie. I'm sorry," sighed.

Pewdie wanted to cry, "I.I can't do it. I don't want to see Cry hurt again." He thought back to what had happened last year when the barrels got to Cry and how bad he was hurt.

Piggeh picked up a dvd, "This arrived earlier this morning. From the Barrels."

Everyone was silent as Piggeh put the dvd in and it began to play. Pewdie was surprised at what he saw. Cry, was wearing the same evil mask that the barrels had put on his before, a black coat with the inner lining being brown with black strips like the barrels, white cuffs on the coat, white gloves, an ascot, red shirt, blue plants, and fancy brown boots. He had a sadistic grin on his face.

"Pewdiepie. I hope you are aware by now of our fates. In two days we will confront each other, the bros and the barrels. Good and bad. You, The Light Knight and myself the Dark Prince. I encourage you to bring as many friends as you can to help, I'll have an army of bros, barrles, statues, and water monsters. And what do you have? A pig, a chair, and a golden man. EhHAHAHAHA! Sure you could also get a silver man, a rock, a torch, and skull, But in the end this last battle its you going down," Cry said.

The video stopped. Stephano, piggeh, and looked at Pewdie who had his face in his hands.

"Pewdie?" asked.

"I don't want to do this. I have no chose to do it though,' Pewdie said.

"Don't worry Pewdie. I'll go get the armour for you. Piggeh, Contact the others and ask them for help. , start training Pewdie."

So they all started getting ready. Stephano went to get some 'Armour'. Piggeh asked Gonzales, Torchy, Jennifer, and Skully if they would help which they agreed to. And was teaching Pewdie some basic stuff on fighting skills, of course Pewdie could already fight alright but training never hurts.


	6. training

Stephano returned with golden armour, and a sword with a gold hilt and white blade.

He handed them to Pewdie, "This is the weapons that the Light Knight have used for centuries."

Pewdie took them, "Umm. Do I have to wear this?"

"If you wanna live yes," Gonzales remarked.

Gonzales, Jennifer, Torchy, and Skully had arrived before Stephano so they were able to be filled in.

Pewdie sighed putting it on, it was actually really lite even though it was made of gold, "Why is it so lite?"

"This armour is designed to be sturdy and lite," answered.

Pewdie held the sword, "this is also lite, but also feels weird to touch."

"The sword is actually made to help conduct the abilities in you already. What your feeling is the sword drawing on that power," Skully said.

Pewdie sighed, "The rest of today and Tomorrow. Thats as much time as we have to get ready."

"Thats right," Stephano said.

"This might sound crazy but I think the best way to get ready is to fight with each other today. The we rest and get anything we need or want to do since we might not make it back," Pewdie said.

Gonzales yelled, "WE SHOULD TRAIN BOTH DAYS! AND FIGHTING WITH EACH OTHER!? WE COULD KILL EACH OTHER! ITS A FUCKING-"

"Good idea," Stephano said.

Gonzales turned to his brother, "What!?"

"Think about it. we all can fight already but the barrles like to turn people on each other. We would be able to defend against it if we fight together to get out any rage we might have towards each other. The rest day is because many people like Pewdie and he might want that time to tell them whats going on and that he might be gone forever," Stephano explained.

Gonzales sighed, "I guess you have a point."

Pewdie smiled, "So lets start. Who wants to fight who?"

Gonzales pointed at him, "I have been wanting to beat you up for awhile."

"Fair enough?" Pewdie said questionably.

Piggeh pointed at stephano, "I'm fighting you!"

torchy smiled, "Can I fight Skully?"

Skully, "I don't care."

smiled, "I wish to fight with Jennifer. One of her kind killed me before and I would like a little revenge."

Everyone fell silent looking at . That wasn't something they were expecting. So everyone fought with each other a couple miles away form anything. The winners of the matches were, Pewdie, Stephano, Skully, and everyone was surprised at winning.


	7. Video

Pewdie wore his armour as he set up his camera. The others watched him wondering what he was going to say as what may be his last video ever.

Pewdie pushed play, "Hows it going bros? My name is Pewdiepie. And well, by now you notice my clothes, its special armour. The reason I'm wearing this is because the Barrels and us Bros are about to have our last big fight. Its going to be very hard since,well, Cry is now part of them since a misunderstanding with when mariza showed up two nights ago. They corrupted him, but i swear Bros we are going to fix that!"

Pewdie stood so they could see his entire body, "I won't be doing this alone though. I want to give you all a proper introduction to the bros."

The others were surprised, he had never told his viewers about they were real.

"so first the Bro that is all of your favourite, Stephano." Pewdie waved for Stephano. Stephano walked over, "ellos."

"Next it ," came over and smiled, "hello."

"Piggeh," Piggeh jumped onto camera, "yeah, I'm pumped."

"now these next Bro have just joined. they are actually not that bad," Pewdie said.

"gonzales," Gonzales came up standing next to Stephano and waved.

"Jennifer," Jennifer came on and smiled, "hi."

"Torchy," Torchy ran up waving, "Hi everyone!"

"And last Skully," Skully walked up crossing his arms.

"So heres the bros. We don't know whats going to happen, this might be my last video. So in case I don't come back, I want you all to know that I enjoyed making videos for you all these years. Remember Bros, Stay true." Pewdie nodded at the others lifting his hand, "So, heres on big bro fist from all of us. Bye." He said as himself and the others did the famous brofist together. Pewdie ended the video and began to edit it.

When Pewdie finish he posted it titling it, 'so long(?)"

Stephano patted pewdie's back, "Got something for you."

Pewdie was confused, "hmm?"

the others came up and Jennifer was holding a box.

"Whats this?" Pewdie said taking the box.

"Open it."

Pewdie opened it, "Hmm?" It was a red silk cape. Pewdie lifted it out of the box and smiled. There was a patch on the back of a fist and under it said 'bro'.

Pewdie held it close, "Thank you."

"Rest up. you'll need it tomorrow," Stephano said.

Pewdie nodded as he removed the armour.


	8. what will happen

Stephano walked into Pewdie's room, "Hey pew-"

Pewdie wasn't there? Pewdie said he was going to bed so where was he. Stephano sighed and checked in Cry's room. Pewdie lied on the bed holding one of Cry's masks close to his chest and the other lied close to his head. Pewdie was on his side and seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Stephano shook his head taking Cry's Mario blanket that was over his chair putting it over Pewdie. Pewdie pulled the mask and closer to him.

"cry." he said.

Stephano walked out and went to the living room.

"He asleep?" asked.

"yeah, hes in Cry's room holding one of his masks."

"He really loves him," jennifer said.

"Which is what I want to talk about," Stephano said.

"what?" the others asked.

Stephano looked at the painting that cry had made which Pewdie hung up to motivate him into helping Cry without killing him,"We all know that Pewdie will not be able to save Cry. One of them will die."

"Can't we do anything?" asked.

"We can't let either of them die," Piggeh added.

"I know," Stephano said, " but have you noticed?"

"What?" Piggeh asked.

"Hes different from all the others. Of all the knight's I've fought with in my life, Pewdie seems to have the strongest light."

"yeah," Gonzales said, "We've been around sense the second knight back in 300 A.D. Well Stephano and I, of all the knights I think he does."

"wow how old are you to?!" Piggeh asked.

"Gonzales and I were created back during Egyptian times to become servants of the light Knight. Of course gonzales and the knight could never see eye to eye. So he served the Dark Prince. Jennifer you were also born around this time so you could fight in the final fight as a wild card serving either side."

Stephano looked at Skully, "you were one of the Light knight's that was a doctor but died in a fight resulting in Hitler taking control of Germany triggering world war two."

"thanks for reminding me," Skully said with sarcasm.

"And of course, , Piggeh, Torchy, and Skully were brought to life by Pewdie."

"What about the barrels?" Torchy asked.

"Originally the barrels were suppose to help the Light Knight but they thought the idea of power was more interesting then peace. Sebastian is the first barrel created," Stephano answered.

"So you, Gonzales, Jennifer, and Sebastian are immortals? Considering how long you've been alive," asked.

"yes and no." Answered Gonzales.

"Myself, Gonzales, and Sebstain will not die of old age or illness but we can be killed. Jennifer is a rock she will age slowly and eventually crack and fall apart like all rocks do, she can also be killed as well," Stephano explained.

"back to the topic of Pewdie and Cry. We don't know if theres a way for them both to live but knowing Pewdie he'll do something crazy that ends up getting them both killed trying to stop any death," Stephano said.

lowered his head, "Pewdie."

"We'll see what he does," gonzales said.

"but will he be able to do it?" Jennifer asked.

"its Pewdie." Stephano said.


	9. going

In the morning Pewdie dressed and put on the armor. He looked in the mirror, he looked tired. He didn't sleep well last night due to a nightmare of Cry murdering him and the other bros. Course the chances of that happening were high, after last years events Cry trained and unlocked his own special abilities. His powers was much greater then Pewdie's. Pewdie slapped his cheeks, what was he thinking? there was no way he was going to let anybody die, the only ones that would die are the barrels.

Pewdie walked into the living room with the three Sup Guys on his shoulder,"Lets go."

"You're bringing the sup guys?" asked.

"I can't leave them here," Pewdie said.

"Its to dangerous for them!" exclaimed.

Pewdie looked at the Sup Guys, "I have a feeling that maybe they can help in some way."

Stephano sighed, "If they die its your fault."

Pewdie shrugged, "If any of us die its my fault."

"Lets just go already," Gonzales snapped.

"Yeah," Pewdie said.

Gonzales drove them to Brennenburg Castle, where everything started. And will it will all end, it was an hour and thirty minute drive. The entire time Pewdie was trying to lighten the mood by making jokes. The others couldn't help but smile, not because it ws funny but because Pewdie wanted everyone to be happy before going in. Pewdie was giving them one last bit of happiness, in case anything goes wrong.


	10. to the chamber

IPewdie pushed open the door and started running, everyone ran following Pewdie.

"Just Run," Pewdie said, "We need to avoid all the trouble we can."

"Sounds good," Stephano said.

As they ran it they ran into a very dark hallway, Torchy took the lead lighting a fire in his hand leading the way.

"Pewdie," Stephano said running next to him.

"What?" he asked.

"be careful, you have that wound, and you know it will never close right. if it re openes again during the fight run until it slows at least," Stephano warned.

Pewdie held his stomach, "yeah."

Torchy stopped, "guys."

Water, there was a long path of water that they had to take.

Torchy backed up, "I can't cross. I bounce back if I touch water. Or I might even be 'put out'!"

Pewdie smiled, "Get on my back. I'll carry you."

Torchy got on his back ridding Pewdie as they walked through. A roar.

Pewdie turned, "SHIT! Water monster!

Everyone ran as fast as they could but it was still catching up to them. Torchy pointed forward at a door.

"THERE! HURRY!" He yelled.

The bros got onto the platform and Pewdie started working the door, "No,no Its not opening!"

The monster started smashing into the platform trying to bring it down. Torchy made a fire ball throwing it at the monster then jumped onto a box floating in the water.

"TORCHY!?" Pewdie yelled turning around.

"I'll distract it. You guys go!" Torchy yelled jumping onto another box as the monster started following him.

Pewdie grabbed the helt of his sword, "Torchy!"

Stephano grabbed his arm, "He'll be fine. we need to go."

pewdie let go of the sword opening the door, He better be."

They started to run again navigating the castle. They entered a room and Pewdie was shocked.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

It was Marzia! She stood smiling with a gun in her hand.

"Hi Pewdie," She said.

"Why are you here?" Pewdie asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Shes part of the barrel army," Stephano said glaring at her.

"Thats right," Mariza said lifting the gun. "now I shoot you."

Jennifer stood in her way, "you gotta fight me first bitch."

"Jennifer!" Pewdie yelled.

"I'll be fine. She can't kill me with a gun," Jennifer said. "You go ahead."

jennifer stood in the way of the gun as the others ran around going to the door.

Gonzales turned, "Hang on a second." He ran back to Jennifer whispering something to her and went back to the others and they left. Jennifer stood shocked at what he said.

"Well?" Marzia asked.

Jennifer turned, "yeah. lets do this."

As they ran Stephano looked at his brother, "What did you say?"

"nothing," Gonzales answered.

When they reached the next big room Pewdie cussed, "oh shit. Come on people."

Their were barrels. the all had a bunch of weapons and smiled at pewdie.

"You die here," one said.

and Piggeh walked forward, "We'll hold them off," said.

"What?! Are you sure? theres a lot of them!" Pewdie said.

Piggeh did some pelvis thrust, "No problem, cause I'm Piggeh. And I'm pumped."

sighed, "I really wish you wouldn't do that."

The barrels attacked and pointed at them, "ULTIMATE CHAIR MODE!" A blast of energy broke them and cleared a path.

"HOLY SHIT!? !?" Pewdie yelled in shock.

Stephano grabbed Pewdie's arm pulling while Gonzales pushed, "GO!"

Pewdie looked back as he left the room as his friends were holding back the barrels. Hopefully they will be okay. Pewdie looked at Gonzales and Stephano, he was so worried.

"a little further Pewdie," gonzales said.

"okay," Pewdie replied.

Pewdie heard a lot of groaning behind a door, "Oh no."

"We have to go through. Its just here, a hallway and then we should find Cry."

Stephano and Gonzales opened the door and Pewdie almost peed himself. Bros, lots of Bros.

Stephano and Gonzales drew their sword getting ready, "GO PEWDIE! We'll hold them back!"

Pewdie shook his head, "NO! I WANT TO HELP!"

Stephano grabbed part Pewdie's cape pulling him close, "Listen here Pewdie. If you don't fucking go right the fuck now, I will chop off your god damn balls and reattach them to your fucking ass!"

Gonzales cut a bro that was coming close, "Can you just go. Its kinda hard to hold all of these bros back!"

Stephano and Gonzales lead Pewdie through and Pewdie got out of the room and the doors closed behind him.

Pewdie turned and sighed looking at the door. His friends were fighting to help him. Pewdie put his head on the door crying.

"Fuck," He said. "please be okay guys."

Pewdie made a fist touching the door, "Bro fist. good luck."

The Sup Guys poked their heads out of his pocket looking around.

"Sup," they said.

Pewdie patted their heads, "Don't worry bros. We're almost there."

They went back in and Pewdie wiped his eyes walking down the hallway. Pewdie arrived at large double doors and pushed them open.

Cry sat in a throne smiling, "welcome."

Pewdie glared at the person beside him, Sebastian.

Sebastian waved, "Hello there pewdiepie."

"Cry. Sebastain," Pewdie said.


	11. threats

"Cry," Pewdie said, "please stop this!"

Cry stood biting his glove on his right hand pulling it off, then removing his left glove with his right, "Silly Pewdie. There is no stopping this."

"YES THERE IS!" Pewdie yelled. "You have to snap out of this though! Go back to how you used to be!"

"no," Cry replied, "I intend to kill you and the others here."

Pewdie shook his head, "I won't let that happen."

Cry laughed, "look at you. feeling so brave aren't we?!"

"I can be brave. I'm not as much as a wimp as people think," Pewdie said.

Cry grinned, " Is that so?" Cry began walking towards him, "the show me."

Pewdie stood there as Cry got closer until he was right in front of him.

Cry leaned close, "You know I can kill you with one little flick of my possession. You'll be my slave for two minutes before taking your own life."

Pewdie nodded, "I know."

Cry chuckled, "Of course that would be to easy. I want to make this nice and long. To torture you before ripping out your heart." Cry put a hand on Pewdie heart, "It'd be so easy to take it out."

"I know," Pewdie replied.

Cry moved his hand away, "Your like a broken record Pewds."

"I know."

Cry growled, "Now you pissing me off!"

Pewdie smiled, "I know."

"Why not just kill him right now?" Sebastian asked.

"NO!" Cry yelled facing Sebastian, "I want to play with him. I could just rip out his tongue though."

"BEHIND YOU!" Sebastian yelled.

Cry started to turn but Pewdie had charged up the BRoFist attack and hit Cry's face sending Cry back. Cry landed on the ground next to his throne.

Pewdie flipped his wrist making the energy around his hand go away, "Sorry Cry."

Cry got to his feet wiping a small bit of blood away from his mouth, "Hehe, That was cheap."

"Well if I wanna win this I gotta do what I can," Pewdie said.

Cry lifted his left hand, it started growing feathers and claws, "You little SHIT!"

Cry threw crows from his hand and Pewdie sliced them destroying them, "Sorry Cry. Its not going to be that easy."

Cry smiled as his wind spun around him, "Very well. CHARGE!" Cry practically flew towards Pewdie with a knife in hand. Pewdie blocked with his sword, and Cry backed up getting ready o attack again.

Sebastian sat in the throne smiling, this was going to be very interesting.


	12. Bro battle

Torchy was running out of breath, but worse his flame was going out. Torchy stood stranded on a box with the water monster swimming around him. There were no other boxes for him to jump to so he was screwed. Torchy made a fire ball throwing it in the water away from him hoping it would make him didn't work, Torchy squatted on the box watching the monster.

"I'm stuck. I'm gonna die," he said.

Torchy stood back up, "might as well."

"SKULL CRASH!"

Skulls splashed into the water and the monster followed them. Torchy was confused, "what?!

Skully walked up, "You weren't thinking of dying were you?"

Torchy was about to cry, "skully. You saved me."

Skully turned around, "Get on my back and we'll leave."

Torchy climbed onto his back, "What about the monster?"

"My skulls only held it off. we need to go, besides you need air for your flame."

Torchy held on to Skully as he took him outside, "umm, Skully?"

"what?"

"Stephano said you were a light Knight once can i ask what happened?"

"no," Skully said.

Meanwhile Piggeh and were doing their best against the barrels.

Piggeh slide on the ground through several barrels, "sli~de."

had manage to steal a pipe from one and was using it to fight. The Two were getting tired though. Piggeh was almost out of 'Pumped' and couldn't chair mode here because it would be easy for the barrels to destroy him in that form.

"Piggeh. I don't know how much longer I can go," said.

Piggeh jumped up and down, "I'm staying pumped man."

"You're about to pass out from over doing it!" yelled.

Piggeh stuck out his tounge, "Whatever man. Theres only about ten more barrels."

"Ten against two very tired people. I don't like those odds," said.

Piggeh ran towards them, "YEA~H~! I'm fucking PUMPED!"

followed, "Piggeh you're an idiot."

With Jennifer she was in her rock form blocking the door, "I'm not letting you through."

Mariza shot at her but the bullets ounced off, "Fat ass rock. out of my way."

"no," Jennifer replied. Jennifer wasn't focusing though, she was distracted by what Gonzales told her.

mariza turned, " You know you're a little slut. Always stalking Pewdie, you're dis-pert for love." Mariza smiled, "But who would love an ugly fatty like you."

Jennifer was getting mad, "Well you broke Pewdie's heart!"

"No helping that," Mariza shrugged.

"you're heartless," Jennifer said.

"And all your friends are bastards," Mariza smircked.

Jennifer lost it at that point, she had blacked out in rage and when she came to she was scared. Mariza's body was smashed against the wall with blood everywhere. Jennifer looked at herself, her clothes, legs, hands, face, and hair were stained with the blood. Jennifer had slammed Mariza into the wall in her rock form squishing the woman. Jennifer sunk against the wall opposite of Mariza and cried into her knees. She never wanted to kill anyone, but she just did.

Gonzales and Stephano were holding their own against the bros, being sword masters it wasn't a challenge to fight them. The challenge was how many there were.

"how many more you think there ware?" Gonzales asked.

Stephano shrugged, "twenty?"

Gonzales sighed, "God damn it."

"What did you tell Jennifer?" Stephano asked cutting a Bro, "nine-teen."

"The same thing you were going to say to ," Gonzales answered cutting another on, "eight-teen."

" know?!" Stephano yelled.

"Yep, Piggeh and Skully know too," Gonzales answered.

Stephano sighed, "But I'm surprised that you would say that to anyone."

Gonzales chopped one's head off,"Seven-teen. ANd whats that suppose to mean?!"

"Nothing," Stephano laughed.

"can we just end this already?" Gonzales asked.

Stephano lifted his sword up high, "About time you ask."

Gonzales lifted his up, "Fuck you brother."

"You wish you could," Stephano smircked.

"WERE TWINS! WE LOOK THE SAME BUT WERE DIFFREBET COLORS!" Gonzales snapped.

"You also have more of a tempure," Stephano commented.

Stephano's sword glowed gold, and gonzale's was silver. The twins crossed the swords together.

" Twin guide," They said. With a slash the bros were reduced to ashes.

The two statues slumped to the ground out of energy.

"the rest is up to Pewdie," Stephano said gasping.

Gonzales lied on his back, " . I'm. gonna take a nap."

Stephano lied on his back as well, "same."

(before you rage about marzia shut up. its a story, I like Marzia but in this fake world she is a villian.)


	13. Rage

Pewdie blocked Cry's onslaught of attacks. Cry created a fireball dropping it on the ground jumping back. Pewdie jumped back as it exploded.

"That was close," Pewdie gulped.

Cry wrapped Pewdie in water pulling him close. Pewdie struggled as Cry beat on Pewdie. the water let pewdie go and Pewdie ran away from Cry.

"Running?" Cry laughed.

Pewdie clenched his sword putting it in both hands, He would have to actually fight. He just had to weaken Cry enough so he could talk to him.

Cry sent more crows and Pewdie cut them apart running towards Cry, "SORRY BRO!"

Cry laughed, "THATS MORE LIKE IT!"

Pewdie swung his sword and Cry caught the blade with his left hand. Blood trickled down his hand and Cry smiled. Pewdie pulled the sword away backing up.

Cry licked the blood, "Now your more interesting."

Pewdie yelled, "CRY! THIS ISN'T YOU!"

Cry shook his hand letting some blood fall to the floor, "What do you know about me?"

"I know that your a nice person. You have a niece, your dad left when you were one but you mom remarried. Even though you had a hard childhood you wanted everyone to be happy. That you would never hurt your friends, your loved ones," Pewdie said.

"That was the old me," Cry said. "this is the real me!"

Pewdie yelled, "THE FUCK IT IS!"

Cry growled, "You won't understand."

Pewdie charged, "I'LL JUST KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU THEN!"

Cry jumped above Pewdie swing kicking Pewdie in the face. Pewdie stumbled back holding his nose, which was now broken and bleeding. Cry used this to punch Pewdie's stomach. Pewdie coughed up blood holding his stomach now. When he moved his hands he noticed he was bleeding. His wound had reopened?! At this moment?!

"Shit," Pewdie said.

Cry laughed grabbing Pewdie hair shoving him into the ground. Cry stomped on Pewdie as he tried to get up. Pewdie became butterflies getting free and standing. Pewdie was getting tired, he still hadn't made in progress with Cry.

"Butterflies," Cry said, "A very useful ability but how long can you keep running?"

"I'm not running. I'm evading your attacks," pewdie answered.

"THAT SMART ASS MOUTH OF YOUR'S IS ON MY NERVES!"

Pewdie got ready, "Well I'm not gonna stop until I have the real you back."

"This is the real Cry," Sebastian said.

Pewdie glared back at him, "I'll deal with you later."

Cry hit Pewdie with fire and pewdie fell over, "AH!"

"You dropped your guard," Cry chuckled.

Pewdie stood, if it wasn't for his armor he would have been killed. Pewdie noticed that the cape was burned and torn apart. Pewdie sighed, it was such a nice gift to.

Pewdie wipped some blood away from his mouth, "okay. I get it, I'm not holding back anymore. its the only way to do anything to you."

Cry smiled, "really? you just now figured this out?"

"Genius Pewds strikes again," Pewdie said.

"WELL HES ABOUT TO GET HIS FUCKING TONGUE RIPPED OUT!" Cry yelled pissed off.

Pewdie dodged a powerful attack from Cry and smiled, "Well. Lets do this bro."

"I'm not your fucking bro," Cry snapped.

"You are. And always be my love," Pewdie smiled.

Cry attacked again


	14. eyes

Pewdie blocked the attack with the steel of his sword. Cry created fire and threw it at Pewdie's face. Pewdie reacted quickly by becoming butterflies moving away.

"That was to close," Pewdie said.

"Next time I won't miss," Cry said.

Pewdie looked around, maybe he could use something to his advantage? Cry attacked and Pewdie countered cutting Cry's arm. Cry held the wound, he then attacked again. Pewdie had an idea, he had forgotten he could even do this! A shield appeared and Pewdie blocked the attack.

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?" Cry yelled.

Pewdie held up a notebook, "you know what this is."

"Scribblenauts," Cry answered.

The shield went away and Pewdie started writing.

"What are you making?" Cry asked.

A basket appeared and Pewdie took the Sup Guys out of his pocket putting them in.

"Sup?" One asked.

One of the Sup guys saw Cry and started trying to get out of the basket, "sup!"

Pewdie put it back in, "Stay here. Its safer."

Cry started laughing, "You brought THOSE?!"

Pewdie turned to Cry, "This really isn't you. The Cry I know cared about the Sup Guys."

Cry glared, "Silence."

Pewdie attacked, "CRY!"

Cry grabbed Pewdie's arm stepping to the side, "Nice try."

Pewdie smiled as the vorpal blade appeared in his hand and he cut Cry's mask.

Cry touched the cut mark, "really?"

Pewdie sheathed his sword and the vorpal blade became the pepper gun, "Get ready."

Pewdie started firing and Cry ran avoiding the bullets. Pewdie put the pepper gun away and attacked with his sword. He cut the side of Cry's head and his mask fell to the ground.

"interesting attack Pewdie," Cry said looking at him.

"Those eyes," Pewdie said. The same eyes from a year ago, the eyes Pewdie hoped to never see again.

Cry chuckled, "You always said you liked my eyes."

"THOSE AREN'T YOUR EYES!" Pewdie yelled.

"of course their my eyes. they just changed color," Cry remarked.

Pewdie got ready to attack again, " I'm snapping you out of this."

"Try me," Cry smiled.


	15. And the winner is

Sebastian looked at the time, Pewdiepie and Cry had been fighting for almost two hours now. It seemed that the two were tied when when it came to fighting. pewdie jumped and swung his sword down. Cry shielded himself with a knife and Pewdie landed on the ground slashing away. Cry parried the attacks laughing at Pewdie.

"DAMN IT CRY!" Pewdie yelled.

"Your just to weak," Cry smiled.

Pewdie knocked the knife out of Cry's hand then tackled Cry. He sat on Cry's chest using his legs to hold down his arms and held his sword close to Cry's neck.

"its over Cry," Pewdie said.

"Go ahead," Cry said, "kill me."

Pewdie tossed his sword aside, "no."

"what?" Cry asked.

Pewdie smiled, "I'm sorry about what happened."

"what?" Cry asked.

"Mariza was with the barrels. She tricked us," Pewdie explained.

"YOU DIDN'T FIGHT HER!" Cry yelled struggling.

Pewdie sighed, "i know. I hurt you Cry, but it would hurt me so much if I had to kill you."

Pewdie began to cry, "Which is why, even if it means dooming the planet. I want you to kill me."

Cry was surprised, "WHAT!?"

Pewdie got off helping Cry to his feet, "I could never kill you. I never even wanted to hurt you."

Cry touched the blood on from his arm wound. Pewdie grabbed his sword giving it to Cry. Cry looked at the sword as Pewdie knelt down looking at Cry.

"Can you please make it quick?" Pewdie asked. Pewdie lowered his head smiling as tears rolled down his face.

Cry raised the sword high to cut off his head.

Sebastian leaned forward with joy, Pewdie was going to die at long last!


End file.
